


Leo Finds a Boyband

by sleepless_nights_and_daydreams



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_nights_and_daydreams/pseuds/sleepless_nights_and_daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper decides that Leo needs to get out of Bunker 9 and spend some time in the real world, so she gets tickets to her favorite bands and insists Leo come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo Finds a Boyband

"Piper, we've been here for HOURS, when are we actually going to get into this stupid concert?" Leo whined.

"Be quiet, we've only been here for like an hour and a half, two hours tops, and it's not a stupid band it's One Direction so shut your mouth" Piper replied.

Leo had no idea who One Direction was, he didn't really listen to music, unless you counted tapping out a tune with his pencil while he was thinking of more genius ideas. But Piper had filled him in on the band, according to Piper she was their biggest fan, which surprised a lot of the others because apparently they didn't seem like Piper's kind of band.Leo had listened to a few of their songs and they didn't seem too bad so he agreed to coming to the concert with her.

"Well whatever, I need to go pee, I'm going to go see if i can't find a toilet in the mix of these god damn 12 year olds" Leo sighed

"Fine but hurry up! We'll be going in soon!" Piper said, looking way too excited to be seeing 5 guys.

Leo pushed past a group of 13 year old girls all wearing t-shirts that read 'Future Mrs. Styles', Leo had been informed that Harry Styles was the 'hottie' of the group, but he didn't actually know what any of them looked like so he couldn't really judge. Leo spotted a chain link fence with a gate about 10 feet away from where he stood, he walked over and cursed when he found it locked because he really was desperate. Then he remembered he;d brought some spare tools with him, you could never be too sure when a screwdriver or a good old wrench would come in handy. He slung his bag off of his shoulder and rooted through till he found what he was looking for, a good old fashioned lock pick (he'd taken to carrying one round with him since him and Percy had got locked up by some pixies a few months ago on a quest).

He made short work of the lock, sliding through the gate and locking it again behind him. he was surprised he made it through without being noticed by the crazy teens, but he guessed they were all too focused on getting into the venue to notice some guy wearing black jeans and a plain white t-shirt picking a lock.

Now, to find a bathroom.

Leo walked across the tarmac and found an open fire escape that led into the venue he figured that there would be toilets inside so he went in the door into a plain hallway with doors on either side. about halfway down the hallway he saw a sign indicating that there were toilets that way, so Leo practically sprinted down the hallway to the door with the sign for the male toilets on it.

A few minuted later Leo came out of the toilet and it was only then that he realized he was inside the venue… He wasn’t allowed inside, just as this occurred to him he heard someone walking down the hallway he had walked down to get in.

"Yeah, someone left the fire escape open, don’t worry the gate was stil locked" He heard a gruff voice of security say, right Leo slowly walk in the other direction, you can make it.

"Could you imagine if one of the- Hey- HEY YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Crap, run!

Leo sprinted down the corridor and took a left, then a right, two more lefts and would’ve taken another right if he hadn’t collided with something that sent both of them tumbling over one another.

"Ouch, erm sorry about that ma-" Leo looked up and stopped mid-sentence as his dark hazel eyes met the gaze of the other guys shocking blue ones, the guys blond hair was styled up in a quiff and he had a cheeky grin on his face that was almost a match for Leo’s

"You okay mate?" Fuck he’s Irish.. Leo thought, then he realized he was laid on top of this guy and had been staring at him instead of responding to his question.

"Oh erm yeah I’m- I’m fine it- are y- erm are you okay?" Leo sputtered out, while hurriedly standing up and offering the blond his hand

"Yeah thank’s" He responded, taking Leo’s hand. His hand was soft but warm and reassuring and Leo wondered how it would feel to have those hands wrapped around him on the couch while they were watching a film and it was cold outside and… Then Leo also thought about how the guy was up on his feet yet Leo hadn’t let go of his hand.

"So are you like a stage hand or something?" The guy asked Leo

"No, why on earth would you think-" Right, Leo was in a venue that was holding a concert for one of the biggest boy-bands around "Well I can see why you would think that" Leo said with a small chuckle.

"So..?" The guy asked, still wondering who Leo was

"Oh I was just looking for the bathroom actually, and then I found it and then I got chased by some big security man and I think I lost him but I wasn’t sure but then I ran into you and I’ve been here for like five minutes now and he hasn’t come so I think i’m good and i’m gonna stop talking now cos I can’t breath" Leo finished with a huge gasp of air, He realized he’d started rambling about half way through.

"Right.. Well i’d say you hadn’t lost him" The guy said indicating behind Leo.

He turned and saw the guy jogging up the hallway toward the two.

"You, don’t even think of running away now!" The guy said, obviously out of breath "Oh, Mr Horan, don’t worry about him, I’m removing him now"

"James I’ve told you 4 times now to call me Niall, and don’t bother, he’s with me" The guy said.

Leo’s eyes widened in realization, Niall Horan, Leo had just knocked over Niall Horan and made an embarrassment of himself in front of Niall Horan and wow Niall was hot, but why hadn’t he told security to take him away?

"Oh right, erm sorry about chasing you down sir, I didn’t realize you were a friend of Mr Hor- erm Nialls’" James said, turning to Leo 

"It’s fine, don’t worry about it" Leo said with a cheeky smile.

"Come on then dude, better get back" Niall said, putting his arm around Leo and leading him away down the hall away from a very guilty looking James.

"Thanks for that, I thought I was gonna get kicked out then" Leo said smiling at Niall, He didn’t really need to look up or anything, they were about the same height.

"Nah, don’t worry about it, couldn’t let a cutie like you get kicked out of my concert now could I?" Niall said with a sly smile. Leo tried not to blush but he could tell by the grin still on Nialls face that he had failed. "So you a big fan?"

"No not really, I hadn't even heard of you guys until my friend Piper asked me to come to the concert with her" Leo responded

"Hadn't heard of One Direction?" Niall said with a chuckle "Don’t wanna sound big-headed but I don’t hear that a lot"

"Oh don’t get me wrong, I like your music, got Take Me Home on my Ipod" Well it was on Piper’s Ipod but Niall didn't need to know

"Ah right, favorite song?" Niall asked

"Erm.. Probably Summer Love, would be Moments but I can’t listen to it without laughing" Leo answered with a chuckle

"Laughing? I didn't notice it was a funny song" Niall said confused

"Oh it’s not, it’s a really sweet song, but I just… Never mind" Leo was hardly gonna tell him why he found the song funny, well not funny, dirty.

"Well this is us" Niall said

"Haven’t watched it but Piper went to see it like fifty times at the cinema" Leo said with a smile

"No, this is us" Niall said indicating to a door to their left

"Oh right, wait us?" Leo asked him puzzled

"Yeah, for breaking in and having such a charming effect on one of the band members you get the best seats in the house, Backstage" Niall told him, Leo tried to ignore the fact that Niall had said Leo had charmed him.

"But what about Piper?" Leo said "She’s gonna wonder where I am…"

"Don’t ya worry about that mate" Niall said with yet another cheeky grin "Now come on" He said taking Leos hand before dragging him backstage.

Leo was introduced and left with the other band members while Niall ran onto the stage to make an ‘announcement’. Leo spoke to the guys and he could see why people wanted to be the ‘Future Mrs Styles’, Harry was one of the most charming people he had ever met. Liam kept asking how he was and if he needed anything to drink and Leo recalled Piper telling him about Liam’s old nickname ‘Daddy Direction’ and it really made sense.

Zayn said hi but just sort of stood around not doing much, and Louis kept making jokes and asked what Leos ‘intentions’ were with Niall. He was struggling to answer when Niall came backstage holding Pipers hand, who looked like she had gone into shock. 

"What the hell is going on!?" She asked with the biggest smile Leo had ever seen on her face. Leo explained to her what had happened and she squealed with excitement when she found they were watching the show from backstage.

Halfway through the show Niall said there was a change in the set list and ran to get his guitar.

"This next song is dedicated to my new best mate! Leo… erm" He ran over and asked me what my last name was before running back to center stage "Leo Valdez!"


End file.
